Notebooking
by Lord Nocato
Summary: Series of one shot fics based on LOTR illustrations I drew in school in the 8th grade.
1. Sam & Frodo, BFF

A short explanation.

Before I started fanficcing LotR, I doodled it. I have a spiral notebook with a cat in a pot on the front (You know what I'm talking about, Emily-buddy). In there, every page has Hobbits, Gollum, Legolas, or ponies (…) on it.

I decided the illustrations needed to be connected to something, so, I'm ficcing them! They'll be short, (for Eru's sake, they're doodles…) but I hope you'll enjoy them nevertheless.

So without further ado, "Notebooking".

(Note: I inform you of the pairing in parentheses)

* * *

Doodle #1

Sam & Frodo, BFF

(SF)

They were leaned up against that cliff together, weary and wary at the same time. Sam had told Frodo to sleep. He said he'd keep watch. He always had his eye on that Gollum-creature, constantly. This, "Sméagol", as Frodo called him, could not be trusted in Sam's eyes. He always seemed to be up to something.

But, Sméagol was a little further off, mumbling to himself, hissing occasionally. It was inaudible to Sam, so he didn't take heed, and took this moment to bring his mind back to the place he was. He was tired, but he promised Frodo he'd stay up and keep an eye on Gollum. He glanced over at Frodo. He was sleeping, sitting up, with his head leaned back, his mouth open ever so slightly, and the moonlight shining on his pale skin…

Sam popped awake again when he felt something touch his hand. He opened the eye closest to Frodo, to look to see if he was awake. But, lo, Frodo was still asleep, but in his sleep, his hand had relocated itself to lie gently upon Sam's. Sam blushed lightly, and promised himself he'd stay up this time, for real, and keep an eye on Gollum, who was still talking quietly to himself.


	2. Double Obsession

Doodle #2  
Double Obsession  
(SF)

Frodo was asleep, he assumed. But that was all Sam could do, assume. He didn't exactly know for sure, as Frodo was lying on his side, facing away from Sam. Sam was sitting just a few feet away, staring curiously at his master. Frodo's shoulder muscles were twitching, as if he were doing something with his hands, in front of him. What was he doing?

Sam chanced crawling closer. When Frodo did not stir, or halt his small movement, Sam peeked over him and looked at what he was doing.

Sam felt sick from what he saw.

Frodo _was_ asleep, no doubt, but in his sleep, he was holding It, rubbing It, caressing It. Sam frowned and sat down again. Oh, to be that Ring.


	3. Yummy! Potato Stew

Doodle #3  
Yummy! Potato Stew  
(SF)

Sam had found potatoes, wonderful potatoes!

Frodo and Sam had not been separated from the rest of the Fellowship long, but lembas, sadly, was getting boring. So Sam decided to make some potato stew.

Sam ate his share quickly, just so he could keep his attention on Frodo's defense… by keeping his eye on Sméagol. They had given Sméagol a bowl of stew and a spoon, but he didn't seem very interested in it, and after a sniff, he just glared at it. Sam looked briefly over at Frodo, who was sitting on his legs, holding his bowl with both hands, and sucking on his spoon, looking off to space with a dreamy face that simply stated, "Yummy." He intended to thoroughly enjoy every bit of Sam's delightful cooking. Sam smiled, glad to please his master.

Suddenly a screech came from Gollum. "O! It burnssss usss! It isss hot! Get it off usss, hobbitsessss! Master! Nasssty _fat_ hobbit! Gets it off usss!" he squealed. Somehow he had managed to flip the bowl over on to his head, and he now had thick, hot stew broth and chunks of cooked potato and carrots running down his grey face.

Sam narrowly dodged the spoon that was accidentally flung at him and stared in slight humor at Sméagol, who was now running in circles and waving his arms.

Frodo sighed contently at the taste of the stew, and continued eating, not noticing Sméagol at all.


	4. An Inn Bed Made for Four

Doodle #4  
An Inn-Bed Made for Four  
(SF, PM)  
(Night-time at the Prancing Pony)

Strider's room had but one bed, yet he told the hobbits that they'd be sleeping in there that night. The Black Riders would expect them to be sleeping in their rooms, and would most likely try killing the decoys that lied in their beds that night. Strider refused to let them get killed off so easily.

The hobbits did not entirely trust Strider, but they _were_ tired, and pondered their possibilities. "It's a full bed, surely four Halflings can fit in it, if they lay close together," suggested Strider.

To Sam's embarrassment, they really did have to squeeze together rather close, but they still managed it, somehow. Frodo was at the side, closest to the fire and Strider, lying on his back. Sam was beside him, sharing the first pillow with Frodo, and his arm as well, as Frodo was hugging it to himself in his sleep. Next in the row was Merry, laying on his side, back to Sam, front to Pippin, and drooling a bit on the pillow shared with him. Pippin was lying on his side, as well, facing Merry, red, and with a drunken grin on his sleeping face.

Strider admired the sleeping hobbits and chuckled to himself. They looked so innocent and peaceful, and most of all, very cute. He could only imagine what they were dreaming of, and why Pippin occasionally giggled in his sleep…


	5. Cute L'il Hobbitses

Doodle #5  
Cute L'il Hobbitses  
(Dream the hobbits share in Doodle #4)  
(SF, PM)

The hobbits were in a great green field filled with bright, colorful flowers and thick, leafy fruit trees. They had a picnic together, played games, wrestled, had tickling matches, raced, and all the while laughed like there was no problems in the world.

After a while, they got worn out and plopped on their backs into the grass in unison. They formed a little x around a single pink flower and lie quiet for a while, arms and legs spread, trying to calm their laughter, a tad unsuccessfully. Frodo looked up across the flower to Sam, who had been looking at him back, the whole while. When spotted, Sam blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Merry stuck his tongue out at Pippin, who was across from him, and Pippin grinned at him back.

Pippin giggled, causing himself to wake up a little. He looked tiredly at Merry, who was smiling in his sleep, though drooling a bit. Pippin didn't mind. He looked over at Strider, who was staring into the fire, reminding Pippin of their peril. No, he didn't want to deal with this right now; he just wanted to go back to the happy land….

And Pippin fell back asleep, re-entering the dream with the other three.


	6. Oops

Doodle #6  
Oops  
(PM)

Pippin wasn't having a big birthday this year. He didn't want one. All he wanted was to be alone with Merry, and celebrate getting older with the person who always seemed to care about him the most.

"Let's go to the Green Dragon for my birthday," he had told Merry.

"But Pippin, we go there often, shouldn't you like to go somewhere special and celebratory?" was Merry's reply.

"It is special! I love the place, so it is special, and being there with you makes any day a celebration!" laughed Pippin. Merry agreed.

After three or so pints more than what they should have had, Pippin proposed a toast, to himself, and his birthday. He was laughing loudly at apparently nothing, and Merry would have noticed, had he not been drunk past his limit as well. They raised their mugs, and SLOSH! Pippin cracked up even more.

"….Oh, oopsie," giggled a confused, and now wet, Merry. He had flipped his ale over when he raised it, and it had ended up atop his head. A stream of frothy golden liquid ran down beside his eye, and, laughing, he passed out, the rest of the night a mystery to him.


	7. Snow Day

Doodle #7  
Snow Day  
(SF)

The Shire was covered in snow, for the first time in quite a while. Frodo looked out into the white lands through one of Bag End's front windows. He sighed and turned to his empty hole. Snow… he hadn't enjoyed it since he was a lad, but now he felt that it wouldn't be all that enjoyable anyhow, all by his lonesome. He stuck his cold hands into his pockets and stared out the window again.

Suddenly he noticed a figure trudging through the snow towards Bag End. Frodo smiled automatically, but caught himself and frowned instead. He threw on a coat and hurried out the door towards the approaching Hobbit.

"Sam!" Frodo called, worried but happy. "Oh, Sam, you look ever so cold! What possessed you to leave your home?" He ran into a hug, and Sam blushed. "Well, Mr. Frodo, I figured you'd prolly be lonely, on such a dead-white day, and plus, I wanted to see the damage, if you catch my meanin'," Sam sighed, motioning towards Frodo's garden, which was covered in thick white snow, all plants most likely frost-bitten.

Frodo smiled warmly. "I can't say much for the plant-life, but you've just made my day! Indeed, I was beginning to feel a tad bit… alone." Sam looked away towards a tree that stood along the road, as it began to… snicker?

The tree seemed to realize Sam look at it. "Oh, shoot, we've been caught," laughed a familiar voice. "It's your fault," said another, "giggling at them during such a… delicate moment." Both voices cracked up, and Frodo blushed, glaring at the tree. "Really! Get down from there, you troublemakers!" he yelled.

The tree rustled, dropping clumps of snow, leaves, and suddenly, a heap of young Hobbit. A second later, another Hobbit fell with a yelp atop the first one. "Ow, get off of me, you!" groaned Pippin, who happened to be the Hobbit who fell out of the tree first. Merry sat up upon Pippin. "Hey, thanks for breaking my fall, Pip," he laughed. Pippin pushed Merry off of him and stood up, brushing snow off his clothes. Merry pushed a bunch of snow up into a little wall and hid behind it.

Pippin was still brushing snow off himself and grumbling when all of a sudden, a ball of snow hit him on the side of his head. "Agh!" he yelled, and swiveled around to glare at Merry. "You little…" he growled, and scooped up a ball of snow, and tossed it at Merry. Merry ducked behind his wall before it could strike him, and they broke into an all-out snowball fight.

While the Took and Brandybuck were throwing snow at each other, Sam and Frodo had gone off a bit of ways, to avoid being throttled by hurdling snow, and also, perhaps, for some privacy. They watched with humor the snow-war for a while, but soon bored of it. Sam randomly began to make a heap of snow, and Frodo watched as it soon formed into a Hobbit-sized white blob. He gasped, realizing what Sam was doing. He copied, making another Hobbit-sized blob beside Sam's. Sam smiled and looked Frodo up and down, taking in each little curve on his master's body. Frodo did the same, observing Sam's likeness, and soon both got to work, carving forms into their piles of snow.

After a few hours, the four Hobbits left and went into Bag End to warm up. They sat around the fire, and Sam made cocoa. As night drew, Pippin glanced out the window to watch the sun set. He gasped, rubbed his eyes, and looked again, to verify that he really saw what he thought he saw. He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Merry had just nodded off in his seat when he was elbowed in the side by Pippin. "Wake up, Mer, look at this," Pippin whispered, sounding as if he was going to burst out laughing. Merry sighed and went to the window with Pippin. Pippin pointed towards the sunset. Merry looked absently towards it, and his jaw dropped. "That's just _weird_, okay?" he snickered.

In front of the sunset were two white figures, snow-hobbits, holding hands, which looked exactly like Frodo and Sam.


	8. Bonus: Bad Dreams

This one wasn't in the notebook, it was a little comic I drew on a piece of computer paper just minutes before ficcing it. Hope you like it anyhow. :p

Doodle #?  
Bad Dreams  
(PM)

Pippin was standing in front of just about the hugest slice of bacon he had ever seen. It was taller than him, and had a face… just a simple little smile and cute dot-eyes. It seemed ok. Except… why was it floating, upright, and looking at him? It blinked. "HI, I'M BACON." It said. Pippin stared in utter amazement. "Um, hi. I'm Pippin." He said, a tad nervous. "YOU'RE SO SMALL!" laughed the bacon. "LET'S PLAY!" Pippin cringed as it floated higher and hovered, bent over him. "Uh… okay…" he replied. The bacon blinked again before saying "NEVERMIND." Pippin shrugged, confused.

Suddenly the bacon sat upon the floor with a thud. "ARE YOU HUNGRY?" it asked with the usual innocent, straight smile. "No," said Pippin, flatly. The bacon's eyes became huge and bloodshot, and it floated over Pippin a little again. "EAT ME!" Pippin yelled "No!" and ran as fast as he could. "EEEAAATTT MEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked the bacon, following Pippin, gliding above the ground. Pippin tripped.

Pippin bolted upright, short of breath, with a face of pure horror, just as Merry was stretching- having just got up. "Eru! I just had the freakiest dream EVER!" Pippin gasped aloud. Merry yawned. "That's too bad, Pip," he said, quietly. "Anyways, since you're up now, want some bacon?" Merry held out a plate with two steaming slices of bacon. "ARGH! NO!" Pippin jumped under his blanket and stayed curled up, shivering. Merry shrugged. "Whatever, weirdo. More for me!"


End file.
